puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Labyrinth Moors (Cerulean)
|petname1=DEATH |pettype2= |petname2=War |pettype3= |petname3=Pestilence |pettype4= |petname4=Famine |pettype5= |petname5=Kaos |navy_color=Blue }} Labyrinth Moors is a large island located in the . There are four known routes from the island: , , , and . Natural resources Buildings ; Apothecary : Labyrinth Laboratories (bazaar) : Circe's Brew : Hydra's Potions (upgraded) ; Bank : Antisthenes Treasure Drop (upgraded) ; Commodities market : Minoan Market (upgraded) ; Distillery : Bacchus Brew (bazaar) : Ambrosia (upgraded) : Dionysus Drunks (upgraded) : Hermes' Hops (upgraded) ; Estate agent : Labyrinth Depot (upgraded) ; Furnisher : Trojan Thrones (bazaar) : Athena's Arts (upgraded) : Crazy Ate (upgraded) ;House ; Inn : Gates of Tartarus (upgraded) ; Iron monger : Fires of Hephaestus (bazaar) : Achilles' Fault (upgraded) : Ares' Armory (upgraded) : Ragnarok (upgraded) ; Palace : Olympus (upgraded) ; Shipyard : Sails of Neptune (bazaar) : Charon's Ferries (upgraded) : Hellenic Revenge (upgraded) : Pelagic Pegasus (upgraded) : Yay Ionia (upgraded) ; Tailor : Aphrodite's Secret (bazaar) : Apollo's Chitons (upgraded) : Hecate's Closet (upgraded) : Pandora's Rack (upgraded) ; Weavery : Weave it to Zeus (bazaar) : Arachne's Spiderworks (upgraded) ;Dusted buildings : Silenus's Swill (distillery) : Hull and Crossbones (upgraded shipyard) : Varuna's Celestial Vessels (upgraded shipyard) : Discount Clotho (upgraded tailor) : Fabrics of the Fates (upgraded weavery) : Hades Hoard (trading post) : Nyx's Knock-offs (black market) History Labyrinth Moors was originally located on the Cobalt Ocean. On the northeastern part on the second line of rocks that outline a path, an inscription reads, "This island were fashioned by Waterbug." – 2006-04-29, Ascension colonize Labyrinth Moors in an Uncontested Blockade. – 2006-05-21, Ascension defend Labyrinth Moors from A Song For The Deaf. On 2006-06-19, the island was converted from medium to large. Sometime during September the island was transferred to Hydrophobia as the flag Ascension merged. – 2006-08-07, Imperial Margarine takes Labyrinth Moors from Hydrophobia. On November 20th Labyrinth Moors was transferred from Imperial Margarine to National Pirate Radio. - 2007-03-31, National Pirate Radio successfully defend Labyrinth Moors from Elements of Fear. - 2007-06-03, All Hands On Deck takes Labyrinth Moors from National Pirate Radio following a drop from What The Falchion. - 2007-06-29, The Widow Queen defeats All Hands On Deck and becomes the first Brigand King to own an island on Cobalt. - 2007-08-12, Firestorm fails to take Labyrinth Moors from the clutches of The Widow Queen. - 2007-09-01, Firestorm takes Labyrinth Moors from The Widow Queen in a five round blockade. - 2007-11-10, Oceanus Expeditus defeats Firestorm and takes control of Labyrinth Moors in a four round blockade. In January 2008, Buildus Shipicus Shipyard was dusted by Cohog. On February 22, 2008, Neorion Nauticals Shipyard was dusted by Cohog. - 2008-03-08, The Flying Dutchmen defeat Oceanus Expeditus and take control of Labyrinth Moors in a three round blockade. - 2009-01-18, Castaway Cove defeated The Flying Dutchmen to take control of Labyrinth Moors in a three round blockade. - 2009-01-31, Wench defeated Castaway Cove to take control of Labyrinth Moors in a four round sinking blockade. - 2010-09-11, Wench defeats Gretchen Goldfang in a 3-1 blockade to defend island. - 2010-10-30, Maniacal Menagerie takes control of Labyrinth Moors after a three round (friendly) defense from Super Awesomeness, allies of Wench. - 2010-12-18, Maniacal Menagerie successfully defends Labyrinth Moors in a 3-0 blockade against BLIND DATE. - 2011-05-01, Maniacal Menagerie defends Labyrinth Moors from an attack from Admiral Finius.